dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Mio
Mio (ミオ, Mio) was a young girl who lived in an abandoned temple with orphans who lost their parents in the war. In order to provide food for the children, she serves both of the warring clans during night time as a prostitute. She was Hyakkimaru's love interest. She was killed by troops sent by the order of Hyakkimaru's father, Kagemitsu Daigo after suspicions of her being an enemy's spy. Appearance Mio is a dainty lady with long brown hair that curls at the edges, and brown eyes. She has her bangs laid across her face which reaches her mouth. She wears a frayed red kimono with white flower patterns. Personality Mio is kind and caring as she tends to put others in priority instead of herself. Although her job is difficult, she is determined to work harder and give the best for the orphaned children. She holds a mother figure to them. As mentioned, she is not ashamed of her job as long as she can earn from it. However, she does have a tendency to refer to herself as "Filthy" as a result of it, even telling Hyakkimaru not to look at her in fear of her soul's color being fithy, despite it actually being a pure color. Synopsis Episode 5 Episode 6 Relationships Hyakkimaru "How strange. I don't loathe these hands." ― Mio to Hyakkimaru in Episode 6 Mio took care of Hyakkimaru when he was injured and also provided him and Dororo shelter at the temple whilst his recovery. Often times Mio will sing songs to sooth Hyakkimaru's pain. Her kindness led Hyakkimaru into falling in love with her and furthermore confessing his feelings towards her. Feeling insecure, Mio tried to shake Hyakkimaru off seeing that she was too "impure" for him. Nonetheless, Hyakkimaru still loved her. Unfortunately, during a time when Hyakkimaru was away, his father, Kagemitsu Daigo deployed troops and killed Mio and all of the children residing in the temple, in which was suspected as enemy spies. Her death has caused Hyakkimaru to go on a rampage and slaughtered almost all of Daigo's men to avenge her death. Dororo "It's okay, I'm not ashamed about it." ― Mio talking to Dororo about her "work" in Episode 6 Mio and Dororo were friends. Mio gives Dororo and Hyakkimaru shelter until Kagemitsu's men killed her and orphaned children. After her death, Mio and the orphaned children were buried by Hyakkimaru and Dororo. Take and the orphaned children Mio is the caretaker of all the orphans living in the abandoned temple. When she is out for work, Mio will entrust the responsibility to Take until she returns. Despite not being blood-related, she considers herself and children to be a big family who looks out for each other. Sadly, She and the orphaned children were killed by Kagemitsu's troops allowing their deaths cause Hyakkimaru consumed with rage and slaughtered the troop except for the one-armed man who escaped. Gallery Mio_Ref.png|Reference Image of Mio and the orphans Trivia * The song Mio sings is a folk song named Red Flower White Flower (赤い花 白い花, Akai hana Shiroi hana). Navigation Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Deceased